Recently, strong pulsed gradients with strengths of up to three hundred seventy Gauss per centimeter per ampere have been achieved along with a unit allowing for two degree rotational adjustments to a solid state nuclear magnetic resonance sample. A spatial magnetization grating ranging from one millimeter to one tenth of a nanometer can be readily produced allowing for the study of spin dynamics at this short scale. The apparatus also allows for the study of spin physics as a function of orientation. Because the Hamiltonian of the system is exactly known and controllable via multiple pulse coherent averaging methods, we expect that simulations of multi body dynamics can be readily performed. In addition, the experimental improvements of the new NMR probe allows for larger sample size and greater feasibility for refocusing the grating. In addition to providing the second ever direct measurement of spin diffusion rates in a homogeneous solid, this work will also provide the first experimental measurement of spin-spin diffusion phenomenon. Since the Hamiltonian of the solid state system in study is accurately described, these measurements will also form the basis for testing multi-body calculations.